


Words from a protective brother

by Demi_Red95



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Analoceit - Freeform, Deceit's name in this is Dorian, M/M, brotherly love princxiety, dont hurt his baby brother, roman is protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Red95/pseuds/Demi_Red95
Summary: Virgil, while being the little brother, has always been there for his older brother Roman. But when Virgil asks Roman for help on picking an outfit for a date, well, it's time for big brother Roman to be there.This is for a thank you/commission for my friend Apollo on tumblr.





	Words from a protective brother

Ever since they were kids, Virgil had always been there for his older brother Roman. 

 

Roman, even as a small child, loved everything dramatic and fashion. He would spend hours watching Disney movies and learning every song,  _ every song _ , from them. He would beg their mother to help him sew costumes and outfits to wear. But while he dreamed of being a prince, he wasn't immune to bullies.

 

Virgil, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of his brother. He always preferred the darker side of Disney, darker, more blended in, clothes, and was very quiet. But he loved his brother and was always his biggest fan and audience member for anything he did. Which was why he was always protective. 

 

When kids would try to bully Roman at school, Virgil would toddle away from the younger side of the playground, to the older students part, only to jump on the bullies and beat the daylights out of them. His parents thought it was a bit more funny, and they always would go off on the school, asking why they would let others bully children, but get mad when someone else tried to help. 

 

As they grew older though, Roman wished to be able to do something for Virgil. He was suppose to be the older brother! He was suppose to be the one protecting  _ Virgil,  _ not always the other way around. 

 

Honestly he couldn't help the pout that had grown on his face. He was twenty-three, while Virgil was just turning twenty. It felt almost weird at how time had gone by so quickly. 

 

While he sat there, reminiscing about the past, when his phone rang out a familiar tune. It was Virgil calling him.

 

“Virgil!!! My adorable little brother! How are you???” Roman asked when he answered the phone

 

“I'm….. Ok. But I need a favor” Virgil said and Roman sat up straighter. The way he spoke was odd. 

 

“What is it? Is everything ok? Who do I need to hurt?” he asked immediately, feeling worried.

 

“No one! Look I just….. I need help with picking out some clothes for a date is all” 

 

“ _ A DATE!?!?!?!?!”  _ Roman screeched and stood up quickly. 

 

“Why didn't you say so sooner?! Of course!!! I'll be there soon!” He said and felt both relieved and excited. Virgil had never gone on a date before……

 

“Oh my God Virgil's never gone on a date before….” He said when he was driving. A protective streak went through his chest as he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. 

 

Virgil's place wasn't that far away, so it didn't take him long to get there. When he got out and knocked on the door, Roman was greeted to the sight of a nervous looking Virgil. 

 

“Hey…. Come on in” he said and moved to let the other in. Roman hummed as he walked inside and went to Virgil's room to look at the clothes. 

 

“So tell me my adorable little nightmare, what's going on?” He asked as he went through clothes. 

 

“Well I…. I may have met them at a bookstore-” “Wait them as in they use neutral pronouns or them as in two people????” Roman asked and stopped to look at Virgil. 

 

“........ Th-the second one” he said and looked away a bit nervously. Roman couldn't help but feel a little shocked. To know that not one, but  _ two  _ people managed to capture his brother's heart, it sent him in an even more protective mode. 

 

“I see…. So you met them at a bookstore?” He asked as he pulled out some black skinny jeans that thankfully didn't have holes in them.

 

“Y-yeah. I was there looking around when I actually bumped into one. I felt horrible because I dropped all of his books and started freaking out. He was really kind about it though, saying it was alright and I helped picked the books up.” He smiled a little. 

 

“I learned his name is Logan and as he was talking his boyfriend came over. I had actually felt like I was intruding because his boyfriend is gorgeous. But neither seemed to mind and had asked me to hang out more” Virgil played with his hair a bit. 

 

“How long have you known them??” Roman asked, handing the pants and pulled out a dark purple button up. 

 

“Wait where are you guys going?” The older boy wanted to make sure he was picking out a good outfit.

 

“To the gardens and dinner.” Virgil said and his face flushed a little. It was something so simple, but honestly that meant the world to him.

 

“Ok then a slight formal will be fine. Anyway continue your grand tale.” 

 

“Oh! Uh…. well I've actually known them for a couple months now. But this is our first date. Logan explained how he wanted to go slow and let me get to know them first before asking me out” 

 

“Very smart. I'm hurt though that I'm just now knowing about this! I feel so betrayed!!!” Roman said and tossed an arm over his face. Virgil snorted and shook his head. 

 

“I wanted to make sure first” he said and Roman moved his arm and smiled gently. Always the cautious one….

 

“Well!!! Here you are my adorable little emo!!! Get dressed!!!” He said and finished tossing him the clothes. Virgil yelped as he grabbed them before moving to change. 

 

Virgil looked in the mirror and smiled a little. He had on black skinny jeans, a dark purple button up that Roman helped roll them to his elbows. He also had a charcoal vest that had small patches that Virgil had made. It actually made Virgil happy that Roman picked it out. 

 

“Come now, let's finish getting you ready” Roman said smiling and pulled him to sit down. 

 

The older brother was very meticulous in his work. He made sure to bring out Virgil's blue and green heterochromia eyes with soft eye liner. He fixed the eyeshadow and when he finished the makeup, grabbed one of Virgil's cuffs and placed it on his wrist. 

 

“There! Now all you need is your shoes and you'll be ready!!!” He said and Virgil looked at himself in the mirror. 

 

“Thank you.” He said softly and jumped when the doorbell rang.

 

“Th-that's them!!” He said nervous and Roman hummed. 

 

“Here, you finish getting ready and I'll let them in ok? Relax” he said and Virgil looked at him thankfully. 

 

Roman hummed as he went to the door and opened it. Two men stood there and stared at Roman.

 

“You must be Dorian and Logan” he hummed and smiled at the two. 

 

“That would be us. I presume you must be Roman, Virgil's older brother” the taller of the two said. He wore glasses and seemed to be holding flowers.

 

“Come in!! He'll be ready in a moment!!” Roman said, waving his hands happily. The two glanced at each other before carefully coming inside. Roman smiled gently as he allowed them to relax. 

 

“So you two have asked my little brother out…..” he said and Dorian couldn't help but feel a tad nervous about Roman. This guy seemed a little off.

 

“Now Virgil is amazing. He has always been there for his friends and myself.” He started as he began walking around. 

 

“He's always been kind and tried to be helpful. Virgil would listen if I was upset and always helped when I needed an audience. But the only thing is he's very fragile” he said and stopped. 

 

“Virgil has a delicate heart. One that he barely gives out. So for you two, to be allowed to see a glimpse of it, must be special” he said and stared. 

 

“Well, we would most certainly hope so. We want to make him happy” Dorian said and Roman nodded. 

 

“Yes, I would be very happy if that happens. But……” he said and walked over to the two of them. Dorian swallowed slightly and Logan looked up from over his glasses.

 

“I'm going to tell you two this now. If something happens to Virgil. If I find him hurt, heartbroken, or just a little upset, I will destroy you” he said and gave a large grin.

 

“I know many people. I know who I could ask for help, how to get rid of everything, and how to easily act like nothing has ever happened. I will ruin every aspect of your lives if you do anything to  _ ever  _ hurt Virgil.  **_Got it_ ** ????” He hummed grinning. 

 

The two honestly was terrified. Logan wanted to state some inconsistencies in Roman's threats, but it honestly was scary to see that smile. 

 

Dorian also was nervous. Honestly, mainly because there wasn't a single lie in his words. You could see how truthful the dramatic boy was. 

 

“Hey, everything ok?” Virgil asked when he finally walked out. 

 

“Of course!!! Especially now that the fair emo prince has arrived!!!” Roman said happily and Virgil chuckled a little. He walked over and waved gently to the other two. 

 

“Hey…..” he said softly and the two looked amazed. Logan stood up and held out the flowers.

 

“You talked before how you favored forget-me-nots, and lavender is calming and helps with sleep” Logan said and Virgil looked at him in awe.

 

“We also added some morning glories in there as well. They represent affection, and are almost as beautiful as you” Dorian said and Virgil flushed heavily. 

 

“Th-thank you, they're amazing” he said as he stared as he caressed the petals. 

 

“Here, I'll take these. You three have fun” Roman said as he carefully took the flowers. Virgil smiled to his brother and nodded gently as he walked out with Dorian and Logan. 

 

“Oh! And boys!” Roman hummed and the two looked towards the older brother. The large grin showed once more. 

 

“Remember what I said. Have fun~~~~!!” He said before shutting the door. Dorian shook a little and shook his head.

 

“Your brother is terrifying.” He said and Logan nodded gently. Virgil couldn't help but laugh a bit and smile. 

 

“Yeah but…. It's nice to know he's there for me” he said and Logan hummed. 

 

“Having someone like that is always the best. It is a good show of character at how much one is willing to go for a family member. No matter, shall we go?” Logan asked as he opened the door of their car. Virgil nodded and smiled as he got inside. 

 

Roman and Virgil may be completely opposite of each other, but they'd do anything for each other. That's what family was for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this. Thank you Apollo for the commission/helping me out with things!


End file.
